Conversations Around the Broken Dining Table
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy AU: Percy and his little brother, Leo, are runaways. When Leo gets sick Percy finds himself trusting a stranger, who introduces them to a new way of living.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. But, my time machine is almost done. If you see a black hole please don't be alarmed.**

 **Warnings: Slash, Child abuse, Crime, Swearing**

 **Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)**

 **AN: I thought this story could be written as a oneshot. So here we are! Also, this is based on the novel The Thief Lord. Hope you enjoy!**

Conversations Around the Broken Dining Table

Percy laid in the dark, barely breathing and listening intently for any sound in the house. Amphitrite was supposed to be sleeping and Poseidon was away on another "business trip," while Leo and Percy had been sent to bed around eight in the evening. Percy had been waiting for three hours now after he stashed a backpack full of clothes under his bed.

The house was silent. Percy took a deep breath before he crept out of his bed and to Leo's on the other side of their room. Leo was sleeping soundly, his young face relaxed in a way Percy didn't see in the daylight anymore. He almost felt bad waking him.

"Leo." Percy shook Leo's shoulder underneath his covers. "Leo," he cooed. He bent forward to whisper into the Latino's ear. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Leo stirred slightly, rubbing at his closed brown eyes. "Wha?" He slurred.

Percy ran a hand through Leo's messy curls. "Gotta get up for just a bit, sweetheart. But you can go to sleep real soon again."

Yawning, Leo nodded and stretched his arms above his head. Percy left him for a moment to grab his full backpack and slipped it over his shoulders. Leo watched him with unfocused eyes and lifted his arms when Percy reached him. Percy obeyed his silent wish by lifting him into his arms, Leo immediately snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

Percy was thankful Leo was so light, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to carrying a bag and an six-year-old boy. He shuffled to the balcony doors and opened one as quietly as he could. A summer breeze ruffled his black hair and clothes, the first taste of freedom Percy felt in weeks.

He shut the door behind him (habit, he supposed) and moved over to the ivy-covered wall. He'd tested if it could hold his weight before, but he didn't know if it could hold Leo's as well.

Best he hoped for the best. Security was too tight downstairs for them to escape that way. He didn't know the alarm code.

Percy gripped Leo tighter and grabbed the thickest ivy branch he saw. It held when he yanked on it, so he carefully maneuvered around the marble railing and braced his feet against the wall, Leo tucked into his chest. He prayed he wouldn't wake up- the slightest movement and they would both fall.

He started to slide down the wall, heart nearly beating out of his chest as inch by inch him and Leo were lowered to the ground. The ivy leaves were slick in his tight grasp, but Percy kept going. He was around halfway, only eight feet left. He could jump the last three or four as long as Leo was still asleep.

A light flickered on.

Percy froze, green eyes wide with fear as he stared at the window below him. A shadow was cast on the grass- someone was in the living room. Percy's nails dug into his palms from the white-knuckled grip he had on the ivy.

 _Snap_.

Percy only had a second of horrifying realization after the ivy broke and him and Leo were falling to the ground. He curled around Leo as much as he could to protect him from the impact, but he still woke with a pained gasp.

Without waiting to see if they had been noticed, Percy took off running down the empty street. His backpack slapped against his back painfully and Leo was beginning to feel heavy, but he didn't let himself stop. They were so close…

Percy continued running toward the starlit sky ahead of them, his sneakered feet smacking the pavement rhythmically.

 _They'd_ never _come back_ , Percy vowed internally. _Never._

…

"This way." Percy pulled on Leo's hand gently and crept toward an empty train car. The conductor was talking to someone in a blue uniform about thirty feet away and the sound of screeching trains were so loud it nearly hurt Percy's ears. No way they'd be noticed. Percy stepped in front of the empty car, lifted Leo onto its wooden floor, climbed on after him, and slide the door shut most of the way. Only a sliver of early morning sunlight could be seen.

"Where we goin'?" Leo mumbled, brown eyes halfway closed, as Percy sat against the wall and pulled him into his lap. He buried his face into Percy's neck, causing Percy to notice his skin was a bit hotter than usual. Percy felt a stab of worry, though he quickly pushed it out of his mind. Percy himself could just be a little cold from the wind.

"Some place safe," Percy answered, trying not to wince at Leo's hot breath ghosting over his skin.

Leo murmured something that Percy couldn't hear before falling back asleep. Even when the train began to move Leo didn't stir. Percy let him rest and used the time by himself to think of their next move.

He didn't know where the train was going exactly, just somewhere northeast. They'd stay on as long as they could and then they'd go on foot. Percy had fifty dollars in his pocket, enough for a few meals. He knew he'd have to figure out a way to get more money soon. But he was only sixteen, technically not a legal adult yet so whatever job he could get wouldn't pay much.

Percy glanced down at Leo, still sleeping but not very peacefully. He was shaking slightly and there was a hitch in his breathing that was beginning to concern Percy. A bruise poked out of the collar of his T-shirt and dark circles lined his closed eyes.

Percy sighed and held him tighter, head turned to the open train door. Grassy fields flew past his vision, the sky a light pink. Freedom.

Percy had never seen anything so beautiful.

…

"Come on, buddy." Percy pulled on Leo's smaller hand as he weaved them through the New York crowds. "Just a little farther."

Leo stumbled after him, rubbing his eyes and whining when Percy refused to stop. "My feet hurt." He coughed into his free hand, body shaking with the force of it.

Percy glanced at him in concern, his lip between his teeth. Truth was he didn't _know_ if they were almost there. Or even where _there_ was. He just wanted a safe place to stay for the night, preferably out of the open so they wouldn't attract attention. He didn't have enough money for a hotel or know anyone who would take them in. They were just wandering.

Maybe they should've stayed in Olympia with Poseidon and Amphitrite. At least there was shelter-

"Can we go in there?"

Leo's weak voice brought Percy to the present. He tugged on Percy's sleeve and pointed to the CVS pharmacy next to them. "I'm hungry."

Percy looked down at the six year old boy he claimed to be responsible for. His brown eyes were hazy, his face flushed with fever. His clothes were rumpled and stained. He clutched his stomach as it growled with hunger.

He wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'll be right back," Percy managed to say. He situated Leo next to the door in the corner where he'd be mostly out of sight. "Stay right here, okay? Don't go anywhere. Don't talk to anyone."

Leo nodded and pressed himself against the brick wall. "I stay here."

Percy tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Good. I'll go get you something to eat and some medicine to make you feel better."

When Leo just nodded again Percy ventured inside the store. He barely got a glanced from the store clerk, a middle aged man that somehow still had acne. He headed to the medicine aisle first, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

He ran his hand over the products searching for Children's Tylenol or some off-brand. He found some on the bottom shelf at the price of eight dollars.

He flinched when he saw the cost. He only had six left in his pocket. It'd been three days since him and Leo came to the city and the money had gone quickly. He didn't have enough now.

Percy glanced at the cashier in the corner of his eye. He wasn't there any more. Must've gone to reshelf or something. He used the opportunity to his advantage.

He started to slip the small box into the inside of his jacket, but his wrist was suddenly grabbed harshly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Percy whipped toward the angry voice. The cashier glared at him, while keeping his wrist in a tight hold. "We don't tolerate thieves."

Percy reacted on instinct. He kicked the clerk in the shin as hard as he could. The man swore and let go of Percy, who took off running with the Tylenol still in his jacket. He could hear the man come after him, but he didn't look back.

He sprinted outside and swung the surprised Leo onto his back over his backpack. His sneaker caught on the edge of the sidewalk though and he crashed to the concrete. He cried out as his palms were scraped and his knees banged painfully on the ground.

Percy turned onto his back, Leo shaking behind him, and watched fearfully as the clerk headed towards them, eyes blazing and fists clenched. "Listen here, you brats-"

"Ah, scusi, signore!" A dark haired boy jumped in front of the man, smiling apologetically. "Sono nuovo qui in America. Ti capita di sapere dove mi trovo? Mi dispiace disturbarla, tra l'altro." (1)

The man stared at the boy in obvious confusion. "Um, sorry, kid. No idea what you just said. Now if you'll excuse me-" He tried to move past the foreign boy to get to Percy, but was pushed back into place by the same boy.

"So che non mi capisci, idiota. Tutto quello che sto facendo in questo momento sta cercando di distrarre così quei due può scappare. Lo capisci questo? No, scommetto che non lo fanno." (2) He grinned and wrapped an arm around the cashier's shoulders, as though they were great friends. Then while the man was busy angrily trying to explain he didn't understand, the boy winked at Percy and gestured to the alley ahead of them.

Percy blinked. Was...was that guy _helping_ them?

Well, whether it was intentional or not, Percy was going to use it. He picked Leo up again, this time in his arms and ran away while the adult was distracted. He ducked into the alley the boy had pointed to and hid behind a green dumpster.

Leo was curled against his chest and looking around them with confused eyes. He obviously had no idea what had just happened. Not that Percy really did either.

Percy let his head rest on the side of the dumpster. He put a finger to his lips for Leo to see just in case the clerk was around. Leo nodded to show he understood and relaxed in Percy's embrace.

Percy was unsure how long they waited there. Or why they were even waiting in the first place. They'd been told to sit there by a stranger; wouldn't the smarter thing be to run away? Still, Percy didn't move.

"Oh, good. You're still here." The boy from earlier stopped in front of the pair and spoke in perfect English. He grinned at them both. "You alright?"

Leo answered before Percy could. "Yeah. You're the guy who talks funny."

Percy probably would've scolded him for saying that, but he said it in such an awed way that Percy didn't think anyone could interpret it badly. His lips quirked when he noticed Leo's wide-eyed gaze.

The boy laughed. "That's good to hear. And I suppose I am. I used it to fool the mean man so you could escape. Did I do good?"

Leo nodded so fast that Percy was afraid he'd get whiplash. "Uh-huh! Percy said he was gettin' me stuff and then he ran away 'cuz he was bein' chased and stuff and you came and-"

"Okay, Leo," Percy interrupted, worried he'd given way too much. He gave the stranger a wary glance, but all he did was smile.

"Percy and Leo, huh? Well, I'm Nico. Where you guys heading?" He sat back on his heels.

"I dunno. Where we goin', Perce?" Leo's brow furrowed as he looked up at Percy for answers. Nico did the same.

"I...I don't-" Percy hesitated, unsure why Nico was so concerned and whether he should trust that or not. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

Nico rolled his eyes, as though Percy had just asked a stupid question. "I was just going to offer you a place to stay since you obviously don't have anywhere to go."

Leo opened his mouth, but Percy spoke before he could. "That's okay. We're fine on our own." To his surprise, Nico just shrugged and stood.

"Alright. I won't force you." He brushed the dirt off his clothes and started to leave- something Percy was completely fine with. He didn't trust that guy.

"Wait," Leo called to Nico, struggling in Percy's grasp. "We wanna go too!" He managed to wiggle away and grab Percy's hand. "Come on, Perce. Let's go."

Nico watched the little boy pull the reluctant teenager toward him with blatant amusement. "You sure? Cuz my place is special and I can't have anyone blabbing about it."

Percy fully prepared to decline the offer yet again, but Leo's harsh coughing stopped him short. The child hunched over, practically on his hands and knees. He kneeled next to him and felt his forehead. He winced at the heat that greeted him.

"I know someone who can help with that."

Percy looked up at Nico, who leaned over Leo and gave Percy a somewhat sad smile. "We have medicine, shelter, food. If you feel uncomfortable there after Leo gets better then you can just leave."

Hesitantly, Percy nodded and lifted Leo into his arms before gesturing to the alley entrance. "Lead the way."

…

The way to Nico's "special place" left Percy dizzy with all the turns, dips, and backtracks. They'd had to go through a couple of buildings, enter an alleyway to duck behind a busted painting, and somehow got to the back end of an old theater. Nico stood in front of a rusty metal door and grinned at them. Percy glared back.

"Now then," Nico clapped his hands once before leaning down to Leo's height, "I need you to promise me something. Can you do that, Leo?"

Leo beamed around the thumb in his mouth. "Uh-huh!"

"Good. I need you to promise that you will never ever bring an adult here. It's very important." Nico raised a suspicious eyebrow and quirked his mouth. "You're not an adult, right?"

Leo gasped as though severely offended. "No! Percy isn't either so he can come to! I promise I won't bring grown-ups!"

Percy didn't take his eyes off Nico, nor did he lessen the grip he had on Leo's hand. Nico seemed to notice, but all he did was smile.

"Thank you. And does Percy promise the same thing?" Nico raised his gaze to Percy's level and waited. His mouth was quirked in that stupid half smile as Percy struggled to nod and say "I promise."

Nico stood. "Fantastic. I'd like to welcome the both of you to the Twelve Suns Theater." He turned toward the door and knocked four times in rapid succession. Percy heard a scuffle from inside and then another four knocks. Nico responded with two other knocks of his own.

Before Percy could comment sarcastically about secret codes the door swung open to reveal a blond boy just shy of Nico's height. He crossed his arms over his lean chest. "You said you'd be back over an hour ago."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Will. And before you give me your well-practiced rant we have guests." He gestured to Percy and Leo, who stood behind him. Percy gripped Leo's hand tighter.

Will blinked at the both of them. "Oh. Oh! Newcomers!" His face broke into a grin and he uncrossed his arms to wave. "Hello! Terribly sorry I didn't notice you. It's hard to see anything past Nico's big head. Why don't you come in?"

Nico snorted before placing a hand on Percy's back to usher him inside. "I'm sorry if Will's overbearing. You'll just have to get used to it."

When Percy, Leo, and Nico were all inside the door slammed shut behind them. Percy tried not to jump, but based on Nico's chuckle he didn't succeed.

Will immediately led them down a dark, curtained hallway, babbling all the way. Leo seemed to be having trouble keeping pace with all of them so Percy swung him up onto his hip. Leo rested his forehead against Percy's neck, and Percy sucked in a quick breath. Leo was burning up. He needed medicine. He opened his mouth to tell Nico just that when the hallway ended and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"…and this is the living room."

Percy gaped at the open space that greeted him. Rows upon rows of red velvet seats made their way down the area until a long wooden stage took over. The whole room had to at least be as big as his school's gym. And throughout the room all sorts of kids had claimed a piece of it for looked to be their own nest.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Nico patted Percy's shoulder, amused by Percy's wide eyes and open mouth. "We've spent a couple years renovating the inside. It's a home for everyone here."

"How…" Percy wet his lips. "How do you pay for that? This place doesn't look like it's been shut down at all…"

Nico shrugged. "We all have our own specialties. But most just stick with the good ole fashioned five finger discount." Grinning, he wiggled his fingers at them like a flirtatious wave. "But you're not expected to do that just yet. You can stay till Leo gets better, but then you'll need to pull your own weight somehow."

Percy never thought of himself as moral. Still, the idea of stealing for a living put a sour feeling in his stomach. Maybe he could do something else.

"I like it here," Leo mumbled from underneath Percy's chin.

That, at least, Percy appreciated. Leo had a place to get better. It seemed safe and warm and best of all, away from their old home. They could make it work.

Probably.

 **AN: I realize the ending is probably a bit rushed. But it's been in my files so long I thought I'd just put it out there.**

 **Translations:**

 **(1). Ah, excuse me, sir! I'm new to America. Do you happen to know where I am? So sorry to bother you, by the way.**

 **(2). I know you don't understand me, idiot. All I'm doing right now is trying to distract you so those two can get away. Do you understand that? No, I bet you don't.**


End file.
